A shopper may desire to checkout a plurality of commercial transactions at a time in a supermarket or the like. For example, the shopper may carry two shopping baskets, in each of which merchandise is put, to a checkout area and may request a receipt for each shopping basket.
In such a case, in general, each of a plurality of transactions are processed individually and consecutively in a conventional checkout system. In the following, such a checkout processing operation is referred to as a “consecutive transaction.”
Furthermore, a service may be provided at the time of a transaction in association with a user code. For example, as the service, a point service may be applied when processing a transaction in the checkout system. Accordingly, the checkout system acquires the user code during each transaction to apply the service described above.
In such cases, when the checkout is performed as described above, the user is required to repeatedly provide the user code for each transaction. Thus, when the consecutive transaction and application of the service are carried out together, performing the operation is troublesome.